The present disclosure relates generally to a support frame. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a support frame that may be disposed on or within a support platform including, but not limited to, a deck or patio structure.
While a deck or patio may be a common gathering place for entertaining large groups of people, seating or table space is often limited. Traditional patio furniture may be added, but such furniture can quickly create an unsightly and cluttered appearance. Moreover, it presents various storage and maintenance problems for homeowners. If the additional furniture is to be normally kept away from the deck, the homeowner must dedicate a great deal of space to storage. If the additional furniture is merely kept on the deck, the homeowner must be wary of it being damaged by natural elements such as wind and rain.
Therefore, what is needed is a support frame that may be quickly added to a new or existing planar support platform.
It may be further desirable that at least a portion of the support frame be easily storable and unobtrusive.
It may be even further desirable that the support frame be securely attached to the new or existing planar support platform and be capable of enduring repeated exposure to wind and moisture.